Atlantis Fleet
by CMDR.Roberts
Summary: UPDATED!The terrestrial sensors are up and running and they find somthing Amazing! The storm that hit last year did some good after all. This is my first fic so please R
1. After the storm

**Atlantis' Fleet**

The sun shone through Elizabeth's office like every other beautiful morning on Atlantis. Standing on the balcony she looks out to the horizon sipping her coffee and daydreaming about her inner most desires. Suddenly being ripped away from her day dream her comm. springs to life.

"McKay to Weir"

"Go Ahead Rodney"

"Elizabeth, are you available for a moment?"

"Yes Rodney what is it?"

"I need you to come down to Sensor station 3, I found something intriguing. Oh and bring Sheppard with you."

"Alright Rodney, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes yes good good, just hurry this is amazing!"

She clicks off her comm. and takes another sip of her coffee, staring out into the ocean she says to herself, what's so important? Elizabeth takes a deep breath and taps her comm.

"Weir to Sheppard"

"Sheppard here"

"John are you busy, Rodney needs us in sensor station 3"

"That's fine; meet me in my quarters in 10."

She taps off her comm. and finishes her coffee. The wonder of John Sheppard flowing through her mind. Around 5 minutes go by and she arrives at his quarters, she waves her hand over the signal a voice bellows from behind the door.

"Just a sec"

The door slides open and there stands a near naked Sheppard wrapped in just a towel.

"Elizabeth I said 10 not 5"

"Sorry, I'll come back"

"No that's fine, come on in. I'm just going to throw on some clothes"

Elizabeth can't help but stare at his muscular physique wrapped in a small towel, the sun glistens over his body and she can't help but be aroused. Sure she's seen him naked before in the infirmary, but not like this. He sees her looking at him and smiles. "See something you like?"

Embarrassed beyond belief she smiles back "Umm no yes no umm we should get going, you know how Rodney hates being kept waiting"

He smiles and steps into the bathroom taking off the towel Elizabeth glances over and sees his backside in all its glory and smiles to herself again as the door shuts. A couple of minutes go by and he comes out in his usual uniform.

"Alright let's go"

They walk outside his quarters and down the hall a hint of blush appears on her face as she remembers but a moment ago. "What could be so important that he wants us right away?"

"I'm not sure but he says is intriguing and amazing"

"That's means that we're in trouble." They both chuckle at that as they arrive in the west section of Atlantis and sensor station 3.

"Alright McKay what's so important?"

Rodney looks to Sheppard with his usual grin "If I said _Bellicus Astrum Navis_, which would mean what to you?"

Elizabeth's eye's lit up a bit "Rodney forgive me my ancient is a bit rusty but did you just say Military Star Ship?"

"Ships actually."

Now it was Sheppard's eyes that lit up "Ship's as in many? As in big honkin' Wraith splattering Ancient Star Ships?"

"Yes, well maybe. I'm not too sure actually, see when that storm hit us last year it churned up allot of things in the ocean. Now we have that new ZPM we have activated the Terrestrial sensors. Now before I found this I was searching the ancient data base and came across a reference for an Atlantean Star Port. Now after doing some digging I found out that it wasn't in orbit or on a moon but it was here on our little rock in the cosmos."

"So you've found a space port on the planet?" Weir Asked

Rodney taps a few controls on the console in front of him "Well again I am not sure, see after finding that in the data base I decided to do some scanning and what I found was this….." Rodney taps the ancient screen in front of them and a read out is displayed for a structure 3 times the size of Atlantis.

Sheppard's eyes light up like a 7 year old in a toy store. "My team will be ready in 20 minutes."

Elizabeth smiles and shakes her head. "You have a go John, but remember be careful!"

That devilish yet boyish grim appears on John's face "Aren't I always?"

Rodney looks up from his laptop "No Comment"

"Hey!" Sheppard glared at him with a grin

------------------------------------

15 minutes go by and Sheppard is standing in the Jumper bay briefing his team. McKay is doing his usual self centered babble as to how he found the structure. Something has been nagging at John for a while now

"Rodney, if this place is under water how are we going to get there?" The Colonel's question was just.

"Well yes, that is rather simple remember when I was trapped under water in the Jumper and Zelenka modified the cloak into a shield?"

"Yes but how are we going to get in?"

"Oh that, well I haven't figured that out yet. It's the same as docking with Atlantis I'm sure. It will be fine (slightly under his breath) I hope."

"You HOPE!"

"I mean I know, Just trust me Colonel we'll be fine."

"Oh god here we go." John make final preparations for the flight and he nods over to Teyla to check her readouts

"We're ready" he states matter of factly "Control room this is Jumper one, we're ready when you are."

"Jumper one this is Weir, all clear good luck. Oh and Colonel,"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Be Careful"

Sheppard smile and nods to Teyla. "Alright people let's go find some toys!"

"Sheppard these things are NOT TOYS!"

"Sure they are Rodney you're just upset that you can't play with them like I can."

"You know something Colonel?"

"What Doctor?"

"I don't like you."

"I know" Sheppard smiles again and with a simple thought the Jumper glides through the roof of Atlantis and into the bright blue Atlantean sky.


	2. The Doors Open

A/N 

I don't have anyone to beta so if there errors I am sorry. This is my first fic so bear with me. Please R&R If you like the story so far there will be more to come if not and you think I should stop tell me and I will. Thanks Everyone

Draven

Atlantis Fleet

"**The Door's Open"**

The Jumper cruises over the ocean, the water waking behind it.

"McKay, how much longer?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, I'd say 2 miles." As soon as Rodney finishes his statement the HUD in front of Sheppard blinks and an alarm sounds.

"By the looks of things you were off Rodney. Raise the shield, we're going in."

Rodney taps a couple of controls and the shields raise, the bluish craft slowly glides on top of the ocean and submerges. The blip on the screen grows brighter and all of a sudden the ship goes on auto pilot.

"Well, I guess we don't have to knock."

"HAHA Sheppard, I knew that was going to happen."

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon all look at him.

"I swear I knew it."

The puddle jumper slowly goes deeper. The wonders of the Atlantean ocean amaze Rodney.

"This is fascinating we have never really searched the Atlantean oceans, the marine life here must be fantastic."

"Yeah, umm McKay how much water can this shield take?"

"We'll be fine, I configured them myself."

"Forgive me Dr. McKay but I hope you had more help." Teyla smiles to Rodney as she finishes.

"Teyla, I am without a doubt the most brilliant person in this galaxy or any other."

Teyla just give him a look. The panel in front of Sheppard blinks and suddenly they are enclosed in a shielded tractor beam. As the jumper moves closer the occupants are amazed at how large the structure is.

"This is amazing it looks remarkably like Atlantis."

The jumper moves over a ridge and its true wonder is shown. The structure is similar to a spiked wheel, circular in nature with 12 piers coming out from the center; the towers are smaller than Atlantis but stretch up yearning for the heavens.

"This place is HUGE" Tapping the screen in front of him McKay turns back to Sheppard.

"Its mass is almost 3 times the size of Atlantis!" Ronon's eyes glance to the screen and in his usual stoic demeanor he smirks.

"Looks like we should have brought more people."

"Well, we can bring a full science staff after we check out _Toys R' US_ here." Sheppard looks over to Rodney and smirks.

The jumper comes within 50 feet of the structure and a small bay door opens in front of the a bluish tint is seen behind the door indicating a force field is being generated.

"This place must have a working ZPM maybe it has more than one, even one with half power would power our city for months."

"Rodney let's see what's inside first before we take things from here."

"Fine, you win."

The jumper glides gracefully into the bay and lands on the smooth Atlantean floor. The bay door closes behind them and the light spark to life after 10,000 years of darkness. Once they land Sheppard makes sure that the air is breathable and sets the jumper on standby.

"Alright kids let's go play!"

"Sheppard these are NOT toys."

"Yes they are."

"No their NOT!"

The team gathers their things and moves to the rear hatch. As the hatch drops exposing the contents of the docking bay the team looks around in astonishment, Sheppard then smiles.

"WAY cool toys."

He states matter-of-factly. Looking around the team sees dozens of jumper like ships stationed in place.

"These look like advanced Jumpers Rodney, how come we haven't seen any of these before?"

"I'm not sure, let's find the control room and see what we can find out."

"Lead the way oh brilliant one."

The grin on Sheppard's face is priceless. Navigating their way through the halls the team pass several doors like the one they just came out of indicating several shuttle bays. Finding the control room McKay runs in and begins activating some consoles. His eyes light up and he smiles.

"This is great, I mean WOW. There are 12 of those bays that we just came in from."

As panels and terminals come to life all around them an alarm sounds from one and McKay runs over.

"Oh no, alright people listen up, this facility is just like Atlantis, Janus must have installed a failsafe here as well. This place is going to be rising in about 5 minutes, the primary power systems are coming online."

"Alright then, we're gonna go do some exploring. Teyla and Ronon take the west, I will take the east."

"Sheppard check out power control, see if there is enough power to activate any of the auxiliary systems or do we need a Naquada generator."

"You got it."

"Alright people let's go."

Sheppard makes his way through the ancient halls the facility is coming alive around him sensing his presence. Ronon and Teyla move in the other direction heading towards the other shuttle bays. They come upon a larger door and Ronon waves his hand over the panel but nothing happens.

"Ronon to McKay, we are at one of the shuttle bays but the door won't open."

"Hold on a second" he taps a few controls and the facility responds to his skilled touches

"Try it now Ronon."

Ronon moves his hand over the panel again and it now responds to his command. He enters the room and the lights spring to life before he can even look around he stops Teyla also stops and gasps.

"Ronon to Sheppard."

"Go ahead"

"I have entered a shuttle bay and you have got to come down here."

"Why is there a problem?"

"No but I found a really big toy."

Sheppard's eyes light up "I'll be there in a bit."


	3. Rising to the occation

"Rising"

The sun shined bright over Atlantis. Dr. Weir was sitting at her desk going over some latest mission reports, then the chime signals on her door.

"Come."

Dr. Radik Zelenka comes into her office somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes Radik?"

"Dr. Weir, we umm received a report from Major Lorne, he is on Eldred's planet." His accent as thick as ever but made a bit worse since he is nervous.

"What happened?" Weir asked worriedly

"Yes, long range sensors on the puddle jumper are picking up Wraith activity."

"How many ships?" Weir's usual cheerful demeanor has become one a somber one.

"One hive and 2 cruisers."

"Have we heard from Colonel Sheppard?"

"Not yet ma'am."

"Alright, notify Colonel Caldwell and have him go to Eldred's Planet immediately."

"Yes Dr. Weir."

"Hopefully Sheppard will have some luck."

John Made his way to the power control room, once he enters just like the rest of the facility the light's warm to his presence. He looks around and moves to the ZPM control center, tapping a few control's the ZPM's rise from their respective stations. All 6 stations rise and he smiles to himself.

"Rodney, How would you like some good news?"

"I would love some, but usually with you there is always a catch."

"Funny, how does 6 ZPM's sound?"

"6!"

"Yes a couple of them are either depleted or almost depleted but at least 3 are fully operational."

"This is amazing, I mean wow holy hanna." The excitement in his voice an be felt for miles "Just one fully functional ZPM will power the city for 2 years or better. This facility must have been sunk prior to the siege."

"I agree, I am going to check out what Ronon and Teyla found. How long till this baby goes up?"

"Around 2 minutes."

"Sound good."

Ronon and Teyla look around the bay, several of the fighter style jumpers are docked accordingly. This massive ship sits in the center of the room in front of a huge set of bay doors.

"This is truly amazing Ronon, to find such tactical wealth, right under our fingers. The ancestors were incredible craftsmen."

"If you say so, I just hope that everything works."

"Let's explore the ship a little while we are waiting for Colonel Sheppard."

"After you." Ronon extends his hand out in front of him

The two enter the ship, but since neither of them have the ancient gene the ship remains dark. Teyla uses the light at the end of her P90 but it is not bright enough to do any good.

"Perhaps we should wait for Colonel Sheppard."

"Agreed."

Sheppard makes his was through the ancient halls. Coming up to Ronon and Teyla's position he enters the bay and immediately stops.

"Whoa!" The smile on his face is reminiscent of a child in an all you can east ice cream parlor. The ship in front of him is roughly the size of the "_Aurora and the Orion_" although it is the same size it has more of a battle ship style to it. Ronon and Teyla make their way out of the ship to meet the Colonel.

"This is truly amazing!" Teyla says excitedly.

"Let's go check it out. I want to know if its battle ready."

Ronon and Teyla both nod and take position behind him.

Once they enter the ship, since Sheppard is with them the lights and systems of the ship begin to come online.

"I'm going to the bridge, Teyla check out the weapons systems and Ronon see if this ship has a Jumper bay.

"Very well." Teyla speaks with her usual subordinate demeanor.

Ronon just nods. John makes his way to the bridge and he is absolutely amazed at the preservation of the ship. Moving cautiously to the command chair he sits, immediately the chair powers up and most of the ships primary systems come online. With the will of his mind he calls up the schematics. Reading over he realizes that this is indeed a battle ship, she is equipped with hundreds of drones, many energy cannon's, dozens of fighters and something of great interest. A new type of energy cannon, A subspace energy cannon. After reading through the schematics he discovers the name "_The last hope_".

"Ronon to Sheppard."

"Go Ahead."

"I have found the jumper bay and it has a compliment of about 20 of the fighter style jumpers that we found when we landed.

"Alright continue to look around and head to the bridge."

"Understood."

"McKay to Sheppard."

"Go."

"We are about to rise, Estimated time is 30 seconds."

"Understood, ok kids brace yourselves."

A rumble is head through out the facility, the floors and walls shake uncontrollably. The facility begins to rise from its cold slumber, lights coming on throughout. Slowly moving through the ocean rising once again to the glorious surface.

"McKay, how much longer?" The worry in Sheppard's voice is clear.

"'bout another minute. I'm doing the best I can."

"Understood"

The surface is coming closer, the bright Atlantean sun peering down through the ocean. Finally after 10,000 years in slumber the great facility emerges from the depths, the majesty of it is amazing. The waters spin angrily as it arrives at its final resting place on the surface. The sun shines through the windows of the facility for the first time in 10,000 years.

"McKay, see if you can get communications up and running. I want to let Elizabeth know that we are alright."

McKay moves his hands over the controls meticulously and suddenly stops.

"Sheppard, I'll do one better."

"How so."

"Meet me at section 4, transporter control."

"Transporter control? I didn't know we had that.

**It will be about 2 weeks til the next update sorry folks.**


	4. Angels Among Us

Author Note:

I'm sorry that it has been so long since last update, there will be another chapter coming up either today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy and please if there is any suggestions let me know. Oh and also, I own nothing Not Star gate, Atlantis or anything except for the characters that I created. Well enjoy!

"Angels Among Us"

Sheppard met up with McKay in the hall.

"Rodney, just a question. Why are we just now finding out Atlantis has a transporter?"

"Well let's see, the city is only about 30 explored and I am but one man, granted I am as intelligent as 10 men but still only one."

"I get it Rodney but why didn't the Daedelus pick up the signal?"

"Because there wasn't enough power in the city and not to mention they weren't looking for it."

"Ah I wonder what other secrets the city holds for us."

"I don't know but we will find out soon."

The pair moved down the hall and come to the door of the transporter room. Rodney waved his hand over the control and the door slid open. Cautiously Sheppard moved in to the room and started sweeping left to right with his P-90 making sure there is no one else there. He signals to McKay that it is all clear; the arrogant scientist just looks at him.

"Sheppard you do know that there are no other life signs here right?"  
"Rodney, how many species have we met that can hide their life signs?"

"A few why?"

"I would rather err on the side of caution than not worry about anything."

"I see, well you be all worried and I will do what I do."

"And what is that pray tell?"

"Why save out collective butts of course."

Sheppard looked at him and shook his head thinking to himself what an arrogant self centered ass, but he does do a good job at figuring things out in a pinch, ah well just more ammo to use against him.

The pair entered into the room and just like everything else in this facility the lights warm to their presence. McKay moves over to the control panel and activates it; he nods to himself and smiles.

"Everything is working perfectly."

"That's good news. Hey where is this thing going to send me?"

"Actually, I don't know per say."

"There aren't any parts of the city that are still flooded are there?"

"Not that I am aware of. Relax colonel everything will be fine."

"Rodney there will not be enough power to send me back will there?"

"Good thinking, no probably not." He taps his comm. " McKay to Teyla"

"Go ahead Dr. McKay"

"Can you go to power control, get a charged ZPM and bring it to us here."

Sheppard turns and glares at McKay

"Please."

Teyla smiles at his kind words.

"Very well Doctor, I will be there shortly."

"Good, yes thank you!"

"That wasn't so hard was it Rodney?" Sheppard's sarcastic tone could sting like a knife when he wanted it to.

"What?" Rodney gave him a look of innocence.

"The Please and Thank you."

"Ha-ha Very funny."

"You will get a lot further if your nice Rodney."

"Uh-huh and this is coming from the man whom I believe invented crass."

"Hey!" Sheppard glared at him

A few minutes went by and the banter continued, Teyla arrived with the ZPM

"I have never seen this type of device before." She looks at the ring platform curiously.

Teyla handed the ZPM to Sheppard and smiled to him, you can sense that she has strong feelings for him, maybe not romantically but definitely like a protective brother. Sheppard to the ZPM and headed to the platform waiting for McKay.

"What does it do?" Teyla asked

McKay spoke almost instantaneously

"Well it's rather simple actually, you see it breaks down matter into energy and…"

Before McKay could finish his rather lengthy explanation Sheppard spoke up and interrupted him.

"Its just like a Star Gate except for going much shorter distances like within the same planet or to a moon. The Daedelus has the same technology onboard."

"I was getting to that." The defensiveness in McKay's voice was hard.

"No you weren't you would have gone on for hours explaining in detail on how this thing works."

"No I wouldn't have"

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would."

"You know Colonel Sheppard you are so pigheaded you can't see 5mm in front of you."

Before Sheppard could respond McKay activated the controls and sent him to Atlantis.

"There that will keep him quiet."

"Dr. McKay, I do not think that was wise. You don't want to make Colonel Sheppard angry."

"Oh he'll be fine…."

Sheppard materializes on the platform and the rings sink below him. This room obviously hasn't been used in quite a long time since there are still covers over all of the controls. The second he materialized Atlantis sensed him and the lights warmed to him immediately.

Radik sat at his station monitoring the power readings. Suddenly there is a spike and an alarm goes off. He is able to pinpoint the location of the spike to an area that has not been explored yet. After a few more seconds go by another alarm goes off, the sensors are picking up a life sign. Radik jumps up and runs to Dr. Weir's office. He hits the door chime and a melodic voice is heard from behind closed doors.

"Enter."

"Dr. Weir there is something that you have to see."

"What is it Radik?"

"A few moments ago there was a power spike and a life sign appeared in section 3 alpha."

"A life sign?" Her voice was now one of concern

"Yes."

"Is it wraith?"

"I'm not sure the sensors can't tell."

Weir tapped her comm.

"Weir to Sgt. Dumont."

"Go ahead Doctor."

"Send two security teams to section 3 alpha, we have an intruder."

"Understood"

"Radik have we heard anymore from Major Lorne?"

"No, not since the last transmission."

"Very Well"

The two security teams made a beeline towards section 3 alpha. They arrive at the door and Dumont made hand signals to the rest of the teams meaning to stand ready and off to the side. He waves his hand over the control for the door and it opens under his control. The teams enter the room with swift precision weapons drawn. Sheppard looked to them and smiled.

"Ah, the welcoming committee. Stand down Sgt."

"Yes sir." Dumont sounded a bit shocked by the Colonels presence.

Sheppard taps his comm.

"Sheppard to Weir."

"Colonel its good to hear you voice, a little surprising though."

"Yeah we have many surprises Elizabeth."

"So then I take it the space port was a good find?"

"More than you can imagine. Right now I need to get Zelenka and two teams together and get them over to the facility, have them ready and sent down to my current location. I have to head to power control and install this ZPM so we can get back."

"ZPM!"

"Oh yea and that is the tip of the proverbial Ice Berg."

"Understood."

A few minutes pass by and Sheppard enters the power control room. Tapping the necessary controls he places the ZPM in an empty slot. The city absorbs the power like a runner drinking water during a marathon.

"Sheppard to Weir."

"Go ahead Colonel."

"The ZPM is in place."

"Very well, John I need to see you before you head back."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, meet me in my office in five."

"Understood."

A few minutes pass by and Weir is sitting behind her desk. The bright Atlantian sun shines through her open window casting a glow around her. Sheppard walks into her office and stares at her smiling. The basking sun makes her look angelic. Weir looks up to him and smiles.

"What are you looking at Colonel?"

"An angel I think."

"Cute fly boy, very cute."

"I try, so what's wrong?"

"About 2 hours ago we received a transmission from major Lorne he's on P2C-317, Eldred's planet. Long range sensors on the jumper have picked up a hive and 2 cruisers en-route to the planet."

"That's not good, what of Caldwell and Anderson?"

"The Daedelus is en-route but the Orion is still on shakedown. One ship is not enough against that."

"I agree, I will contact Major Anderson and have him head there. I also have a plan get another engineering team to the ring room."

"Another surprise?"

"Oh yes a BIG ONE."


	5. The calm before the swarm

**The Calm before the Swarm**

With the ZPM powering the city systems that were dormant for thousands of years are coming online. Internal sensors are working at 100 and the internal schematics are online. The 3 teams of scientists and engineers are ready in the ring room. The excitement is a buzz with the thought of working on another Ancient outpost.

The Orion is on its final shakedown cruise. Major Rick Anderson was the latest 'gifted' Air Force officer that was sent to the Atlantis project. Because of the ATA gene he was given command of the Orion. The Air Force wanted someone higher than Major in command but Colonel Sheppard didn't want anyone out ranking him, it was bad enough that Colonel Caldwell was around all the time. Anderson is quite the officer; he scored tops in his class from the academy and has seen hundreds of combat hours between terrestrial skirmishes and through the Star Gate. The Orion has been restored to 98 efficiency and most of her systems are now online. Anderson looked from his command chair and smiled to himself, never in his life had he imagined that he would be in another galaxy let alone be in command of an alien battleship. His crew was hand picked by Brigadier General Jack O'Neill so without a doubt in his mind it was the best crew in any galaxy.

"Lt. Cross, status report." Anderson's tone was one of authority, when he spoke everyone listened.

"Sir, hyper drive is at 92, weapons and shields are online. The 302's have been stationed and all of the integrated systems are working within normal parameters"

"Excellent, great job everybody." Anderson looks down and taps the comm. on his chair. "Bridge to Engineering"

"Engineering, Lt. Magnum here sir."

"Ah chief, just the person I wanted to talk to, I hear the hyper drive is at 92. Good job just I want 100, we are going to begins tests again in 10 minutes."

"Aye sir, we'll be ready."

"Good, Anderson out."

The conn officer reacts to her screens.

"Sir, we are receiving a hail from Atlantis."

"Put it on screen Petty Officer."

The screen comes to life with the image of Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel, good to see you sir, I take it there was good luck at the other Outpost?"

"Yes Major but that is not why I am calling."

"Oh, what can we do for you sir?"

"We received a message from Major Lorne on P2C-317. The sensors on the jumper are picking up one hive and two cruisers en-route to the planet. The Daedelus has been made aware and they are en-route as well."

"That's the planet where we found the sister to Atlantis right?"

"Yes and since we removed their corrupt protectorate and the drones they are defenseless."

"Understood Colonel, we will head there now."

"Good Major, hopefully we will be joining you shortly. Sheppard out."

"Helm, set a course for P2C-317, maximum speed." He taps the comm. again. "Engineering, we're heading into a hostile situation be ready for battle."

"Magnum here sir, we will be ready."

The helmsman enters the proper coordinates and signals the deck

"Course plotted and laid in sir."

"Engage!"

The Hyper drive engines hum to life and every member of the crew starts prepping the ship for its first battle in 10,000 years. The Orion speeds forward into a newly formed hyper drive window and disappears.

Back in Atlantis the engineering and science teams gather the required equipment and make themselves ready for transport. Sheppard enters the room and begins briefing everyone.

"OK people listen up. We have found several big toys over at the other outpost. For one we found another Alteran warship and we still haven't finished exploring the facility. Many of you know and some of you don't know but this ship needs to be prepped for battle immediately. Some of our allies are being threatened by the wraith. The Daedelus and the Orion are en-route to the planet now but they need our help. There are also variants of the puddle jumpers there that look more like fighters. We will be heading over there in teams of seven. Let's get going."

A round of yes sir's can be heard all around the room.

After about fifteen minutes go by the final team arrives at the outpost. McKay directs the teams to various areas and they begin their respective jobs. Sheppard makes his way to the control room and finds McKay going over the schematics for the facility.

"Find anything good while I was gone Rodney?"

McKay looks up at him and takes the last bite of his Cookies and cream power bar and smiles.

"You wouldn't believe what I have found. This place is the proverbial gold strike. This facility is called Ternok, it was the hub for all of the Alteran military operations. We have a Drone manufacturing facility, the schematics for ALL Alteran ships and stations, and the research facility is AMAZING! Not to mention the locations of all Alteran ships and station in this and the Milky Way galaxy."

"Wait did you just say milky way galaxy?"

"Oh, yes I did and it gets better, we have the capability to recharge and manufacture Zero Point Modules."

"Now this place is the Alteran version of 'Toys R US'!"

The Orion sped through hyperspace. All of the crew still prepping the ship for battle. Everyone is on edge since this is the first battle for the Orion in 10,000 years.

"Lt. Deville what is our ETA?" Anderson sat at his station looking over the latest status reports.

"Sir, we will arrive in approximately 1 hour 25 minutes." Deville is a very young Marine Corps officer; she has been part of the Star Gate program for the last 3 years and just got transferred to Atlantis.

"Understood, any word from Atlantis or the Daedelus?"

"No Sir."

"Very well."

The villagers of P2C-317 are frightened; this is the first wraith attack without the protectorate. Major Lorne is escorting all of the remaining villagers to the city. It won't be completely safe but it is better than being in the open.

"Major, most of the villagers are under cover, the last are on their way." Cadman spoke nervously.

"Good then hopefully we will be ok until the Calvary gets here."


End file.
